season 3 my way
by charmedpotter
Summary: this is what I want season 3 to go and this is all my own doing, will nathan take haley back, will brooke come back to tree hill, and what about everyone else, naley and others to be decided
1. Chapter 1

I don't own One Tree Hill, if I did why would I be, writing storys on here and not making them into and ep, so don't sue me, ok this is what happen when Nathan open the door and saw Haley standing there...

Chapter 1- She comes back.

"Hi", said Haley.

All Nathan could do was look at his wife standing there. He didn't know what to do or say. He knew that he hated her for leaving him but why was she back.

"What are you doing here?", said Nathan.

Haley knew that she desvered that but she just wanted to explain everything to him. She was still his wife, and when she gave those papers to Lucas, she never sign them. She thought that maybe, they could work something out and maybe get back to the way they were.

"Nathan, when your dad came to see me, with those paper, I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. When he showed me that you sign the paper, I didn't know what to do. Then he left the paper, with me and walk away. I know that your mad at me for leaving but you wanted me to become a singer, and I realized that I couldn't do that without you. Everyday I always felt that there was something missing in my life, and I just realized it was you. But when your mom came to see me and to talk to me, I knew I had to come back and forget about my music career and come back to my husband, that I love." said Haley.

Nathan just look at her. He didn't know what to say or do now.

until next time...

please review...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone who gave comments..

hey, so far, me likey, please continue. byez

-angel6

From: andie07

hey it sound really good and haveing nathan and haley together is awlsome i hope that they really work things out next season ud soon

and now on to the story...

Chapter 2- Why are you here

"Wait a second, What do you mean my dad came to you with papers." said Nathan.

"Your dad came to get me to sign the anulement papers but I couldn't do it, but when I saw that you sign it, i didn't know what to think. said Haley.

Nathan was looking at her, thinking she was crazy, he knew that his dad brought those papers to him, but he didn't sign them. He didn't want to lose Haley yet, but now with her back he didn't know what to do. He never thought that he would see her back in Tree Hill. He thought she was never comming back, but here she is right in front of him. When he look at her, he could see that she was wearing her wedding ring. When he came to see her, she didn't have it on.

"Haley, I didn't sign any paper. My dad did come to me, trying to get me to sign but I didn't want to. I still was hopeing that we still had a chance together. Haley, are you wearing you ring." Nathan asked.

Oo, I thought you sign it, well your dad told me, that you never wanted to see me again. Yes, Nathan im wearing my ring, I still love you and I was hopeing we could work things out and be like we used to be."said Haley.

The whole time they were talking, Nathan was still in the door way, and Haley was still standing outside with her bags. Deb was looking at the window smiling. She was happy that she talk Haley into comming back to her husband. She knew at first that she couldnt stand that, someone else had her sons heart, but she got over it. She didn't want Nathan to be in pain anymore. She was still thinking about that day, when she went to get Haley.

FlashBack...

Deb is standing in front of the Board CLub, she knew this is where Haley was playing tonight. She didn't know why she was standing here or what she was going to say but she was hopeing that Haley would come home to Nathan. She walk to the front of the club.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't come in here. The show doesn't start until tonight." said the bouncer.

"I came here to see Haley Scott." said Deb

The bouncer look at her not knowing who she was talking about.

"Oo sorry i guess she is going by Haley James. I need to speak to her now." said Deb

"Im sorry but no one is allowed to come in here, unless they have a pass." said the bouncer.

"Haley James is my daughter-in-law, and I came here to bring her back." said Deb

She was looking like she wasnt playing around.

"Well... alright, you can go in,"said the bouncer.

sorry for the shortness.

but to next time...

what will nathan say and what will Deb tell Haley, and there is going to be some Lucas and Brooke.

leave comments...


	3. Chapter 3

wow I didn't think anyone would keep reading storys but I like this one soo far, thanks to everyone who left comments..

and now back to the story...

Chapter 3- The choice to make

Lucas was sitting in his room, and stare at the floor, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe he kissed her and then she left. Things were getting back the way they used to be and he decided to mess things up. He didn't know what to do now, his mom gone, haley never comming back, and brooke left and he doesn't even know if she comming back.

"I can't belive he kissed me." said Brooke to herself.

She was on her way to go to the airport. She can't believe she was leaving Tree Hill, this was her home. She had all her friends here and she never thought she was going to leave until she gradute. She was going to miss everyone so much, and she was going to miss her best friend the most. She can't believe she is leaving Payton here, they went though everything together. They are going to miss out on everthing. She just sat there crying, she didn't want to leave and be in a place that she was going to be bored at.

"Wait", she told the driver, "Can you please take me back home, Im not leaving. said Brooke."

"Sure miss, where do you want me to take you." said the driver.

"Please take me back to 125 Crawford Ave." said Brooke.

Brooke couldn't believe she just done that, she knew her parents were going to say something but she really didn't care anymore, This was her home and she didn't want to leave.

Deb was right threw the door into the club. People were walking everywhere fixing stuff and putting things where they need to go. She didn't even know where Haley would be, she walk around for a little bit and found a room, where the name Haley James was on the door. She didn't want to knock and just walk right in. She saw Haley sitting there, and looking at a bunch of pictures. She didn't know what of, but she had a feeling what it might be.

"Is Haley Scott, in this room."said Deb

Haley knew that no one in this place called her by her married name. She decided to turn around and saw Deb standing there.

"Hi, Deb what are you doing here."said Haley.

"I came to talk to you about Nathan and about why you are still here."said Deb.

Haley moved over a little bit on the couch and told Deb that she could sit next to her.

"I know you are trying to get me to come back but I don't think Nathan wants to see me anymore, and he sign those papers telling me that he doesn't want to be married to me."said Haley.

Deb look at her werid, she could understand the first part of what Haley said but she didnt know what she ment about those papers. When she thought about it more she was thinking about those papers that Dan tried to get Nathan to sign to, so he could leave Haley.

"Haley, I know Nathan loves you and he misses you, but I think I know how you feel. I once left Dan and Nathan and they didn't think was going to come back, but I did. Dan for gave me but I know somewhere, in his heart that he still loves me, even after I left him. The thing is that you only find love once, and when you do, you should never let it go. I know that you still love him and he still loves you. I know if you just come back to him and try to work something out, maybe you too will be happy again. I know when I found out that you got married, I wasn't the best mother-in-law, but that was just a bad timeing. I am happy that Nathan found someone to love and you both could take care of each other. Are you talking about those papers, that Dan tried to get Nathan to sign, cause Nathan told me about it, and he told me that he would never sign them." said Deb.

Haley didn't know what to think, this whole time, she thought that Nathan wanted to give up and just break up, and now she is sitting in her dressing room with her mother-in-law.

"Deb I am happy that you are not mad at me now, but I have to think about what you just told me." said Haley.

Deb agree with her,and left the club. She was happy of what she done and now it was all up to Haley to decided what she is going to do.

well that the end of this chapter..

im sorry I don't know any of the address for the people on the show on where they live, so I just made up one, but if someone know any tell me.

until next time...

(What is haley going to do, and who house is Brooke going to.)

sorry about the spelling, i really cant spell


	4. Chapter 4 Not a Chapter

Hey sorry, i wont have any new chapter up until, sun or tues, i have work and i have to babysit my cousins this weekend...

so until next time...


	5. Chapter 5new chapter

Thanks for everyone who reviewed...

Chapter 4- "Back Again"

Nathan didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe his mom went and got Haley back. He stood there thinking a bit.

"Haley, why don't you come inside." said Nathan.

Nathan led Haley into the living room. Haley put her stuff on the floor and sat down. Nathan decided to sit next to her.

"Nathan, I know you hate me, but I want to work something out." said Haley.

"Alright Haley, I know I'm still mad at you but I still love you. I just want to ask you one thing." said Nathan.

"What is it Nathan." said Haley.

"Never leave me again." said Nathan.

Peyton couldn't believe that Niki took Jenny. She also couldn't believe that Jake was gone again. She wanted to do something but Jake wouldn't let her do anything. She just stood outside in the back of Tric. She didn't want to move or talk to anyone. She was alone again. Jake and Brooke were both gone. Nathan was a mess and all she had was Lucas. She also has that lady following her. She decided to get up and go home.

Karen was on the plane to Austraila. She kept trying to call Andy, but he was never there. She would be in Austraila in about 10 hours. (I have no idea how long it takes to get there)

Keith was standing in front of Dan's car dealership. He was watching it burn down. No one knew he was back and no one was going to know that he was. He is going to watch Dan finnly get what he derversed and then leave. He was tired of what Dan has been doing to everyone and he just wanted to stop him. He knew no one would be here this time of night, so he wasn't worried by anyone finding him. He sat there for about another hour. All there was left of the place was rubble.

"Goodbye Dan." said Keith for the last time.

here a new chapter, hope everyone likes it.

Untill next time...

review please...


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for everyone reviewing, and now here is chapter 5...

Chapter 5- Something happen..

Deb didn't know what to do. She just got called by the police that something happen to Dan and the dealership. She knew that she hated him, but she never wanted something really bad to happen to him. She decided to tell Nathan and go to the dealership.

Lucas was still sitting in his room. He was just stareing at pictures he has of everyone. He heard a knock on the door but really didn't want to go get it. Haley walk into the room. He didn't turn around.

"Luke, why didn't you open the door, nevermind, you have to go with me to Dan's dealership, there was a fire and they say Dan was inside it."said Haley.

Luke just say there for a moment and thought what Haley just said. He decided to go see what happen. Lucas gets in the driver side and Haley sat right next to him. He drove pretty fast and made it there in about 2 mins.

When he got there and he didn't know what to think, there was smoke everywhere and there was nothing left of the building. Luke just stay silent and stood there.

Peyton was drawing in her room. She turned around because she heard someone comming upstairs.

"Hi Payton." said Brooke.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to be in Calinfornia."said Peyton.

"I thought about it, on the way to the airport and I realized that this is my home and no one can take me away from it."said Brooke.

"What about your parents"said Payton.

"I talk to them on the phone and I told them that I couldn't come there, and I wanted to stay here with all my friends and I want to finish high school in Tree Hill."said Brooke

thanks for reading...

? Should Jake come back to Payton? let me know what you think...


	7. Chapter 7

thanks for the comments...

sorry for the short chapters, they look longing in the notebook lol...

soo here for chapter 6

Chapter 6- the death of a family member

Lucas drove as fast as he could. When they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw. There was nothing left, the building was gone. Everything fell on to the ground.

"Nathan," said Lucas.

Nathan just stood there and look at the rubble. Then he look at his mom and then his brother. What was he supposed to do. He didn't want to cry or do anything, I guess he is really gone now, Nathan said to himself. One of the policeman came over to talk to them.

"Mrs.Scott"said the policeman.

"I am her." said Deb.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your husband died in that fire. We don't know who did this or how it started but we are going to find out for you." said the policeman.

Deb look at the policeman knowing what he was talking about. Dan was dead. The first time ever she was free from him, but she knew she didn't want it to happen this way but it just happen.

Until next time...

dan funeral...

sorry it might take me awhile to post a new chapter , harry potter book 6 is commin out in 2 days, and most of my time is going to be reading it, so ill post when i can


End file.
